A Little Party Never Killed Nobody
by clemigod
Summary: What happens when Dionysus leaves behind a bottle of his beloved wine at camp? A Party, That's What! Percy Jackson and the gang put a little party together, but with wine in the mix who knows what could happen, join your favorites from camp half blood as they play games, share secrets and make a mess! Rated T
1. A Contaminated Flower Patch

_**First a disclaimer!**_

_**\+ The plot belongs to me, everything else belongs to Rick**_

_**\+ All the characters are cannon**_

_**\+ This takes place after the giant's war (BOO)**_

_**\+ This story is not to be taken seriously**_

_**\+ This story includes everyone from Camp Half blood, The Gods and if you stick around you might see some Romans**_

_**\+ This story deals with alcohol, if any one get offend by this, I apologise in advance.**_

**_\+ Word count 2,708_**

* * *

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o _**TRAVIS STOLL **_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_Yeah, it was definitely worth it_, Travis thought to himself as he absent-mindedly swept the remaining pile of dirt into the dustpan. It didn't bother Travis that he got stuck cleaning Dionysus old room or "chamber" as Chiron had called it, but it certainly took its toll on Connor.

"This is crap" he whined from the window "we miss out on breakfast because of this"

It was 7:30 in the morning and all the campers were halfway through their meal, Travis didn't realise he was missing out on breakfast, he was now suddenly hungry.

"But you have to admit, it was worth it, " Travis chimed hoping to get the thought of food out of his head , Connor looked at his brother with a cheeky grin and burst out with laughter

"Katie's face was the best part; I swear I thought she was going to explode!"

The two brothers burst into a laughing fit, they had planned the prank so well, The Demeter cabin didn't see it coming. Travis, being brilliant, thought of it himself, for months they were stealing packets of salt from the dining pavilion. Last night when everyone was sleeping, they snuck out and salted the outside of the Demeter cabin; it was the greatest prank in the history of camp half-blood. The whole cabin, nymphs and satyrs were trying desperately to make the flowers grow, but nothing! Chiron had told them that Demeter herself would have to make a special trip down to camp and investigate the problem. It wasn't long until Chiron found the two out, and forced them to clean out Dionysus old room as punishment but, like Travis said, it was worth it.

"Yeah….maybe that's why Katie won't go out with me"

"No, it's because you're ugly"

"We look the same"

Travis was really getting hungry now; He looked over the room and was stunned to see how clean it was.

Connor leaned against a wall exhausted, "Okay, I think we're done!"

_Thank the gods_ Travis thought

"Wait, Travis, did you sweep the cupboard?"

_You have to be kidding me_, with a long sigh Travis marched his way over to the built in cupboard, while Connor headed towards the door, when a sudden thud made him stop.

"What was that" asked a generally concerned Connor "you okay?"

Surprised with his brothers concern for his safety, Travis stared at Connor strangely

"I'm fine; this thing fell out from the shelf" Travis picked up what looked like a musty bottle of wine "Wine? Dionysus must have left it behind, oh well" Travis was about to put the bottle back when Connor grabbed his wrist.

"Do you have any idea what this means?"

Travis furrowed his eyebrows, "um, no"

"This is a bottle of wine, not just any wine, the wine of Dionysus, the God himself," He said dramatically "do you have any idea how good this will taste?"

Travis examined the wine, "I suppose we could have a little sip"

"Dude… this means we have a party"

Travis chuckled so hard, it turned into a snort, "As if Chiron will allow it"

"We don't tell Chiron…."

"Bu-"

Just as Travis was about the protest, a conch horn blew signalling the end of breakfast and the start of activities, Connor took the bottle and smuggled it under his shirt.

"Connor, put it back or give it to Chiron, we're in enough trouble as it is"

"You need to calm down; everyone could use a little party,"

And with that Connor left the room, Travis had a bad feeling about this, what if Dionysus can sense that his wines been taken, What if he tells the other Gods, What if he tells Hermes. Travis couldn't stand having his dad angry with him….

….Who was he kidding; Travis would love for that to happen, then at least Travis would know he cared. Hermes forgot Travis even existed during the Titan War, He could never tell anyone how much it hurt when his own father asked who he was.

_Hermes cares about all his Kids_, He reassured himself; Travis gave the place one final sweep and then left, feeling miserable. He ran down the stairs and out the door too caught up in his own thoughts to acknowledge anyone that passed him by, he nearly jumped off the front porch when Chiron tapped his shoulder.

"All done up there?"

"Yeah, Chiron, not a smidge of dirt anywhere" he said with forced cheerfulness

"Dionysus; He, um, didn't leave anything behind did he?", Chiron observed Travis with wise eyes, like he knew what had just happened.

"No, not that we saw"

Chiron stared at him like that was the wrong answer, "That's good, I suppose"

"Okay, well I have to go"

Travis clicked his heels quickly, so Chiron wouldn't say anything else and did his best speed walk out of the driveway, on his way to the archery range. His mind was boggled up with too many things, he was worried that Chiron knew what was going on, annoyed at Connor and depressed about his dad.

_That prank was definitely not worth it_, he thought as he marched past the dining pavilion with a sudden loss of appetite.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o _**WILL SOLACE**_ o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

"Nice one, Will" Connor sarcastically remarked at his pathetic attempt at archery, Wills arrow had landed in between the 3rd and 4th rings, which for him, wasn't too bad. But as Will observed the other targets in the field, his accomplishment fell short. As each one firmly held an arrow in their golden centres.

Will shook it off and raised his bow in alignment with the target. He could feel the eyes of his siblings burning into his back as he made another attempt, remembering to extend his bow arm and maintain even breathing. The arrow snapped from his bow at an uneven pace and found its way to the 2nd ring of the target, it hung loosely, like it was mocking him.

The counsellor of cabin seven, a leader to his brothers and sisters, a child of Apollo who couldn't shoot with a bow and arrow to save his life. He was a disgrace, a sham.

As the other archers went to collect their arrows, Will angrily tried again, his arrow flew for half a meter, then plummeted straight into the grass, meters away from his target.

A sham.

"Will, look...you'll get it eventually" Connors tone exuded sympathy, "you're a son of Apollo, the _god _of freaking archery. It's in your blood, you'll get it"

Will glowered at the target and his two measly arrows that were screwed in it, the words repeated in his head, sham.

Connor placed his hand on Wills shoulder, "Will?"

Will came to and looked at Connor, giving his all too classic crocked grin, "I'm fine" he said quickly, _too quickly._

Connor squeezed his shoulder and collected his arrows for him, the walk of shame was the worst part. Connor knew that and Will was thankful.

"So, I heard what happened" he said as Connor returned with three arrows, he placed them down and turned to Will confused.

"What Happened?"

"You know, the salt and the Demeter cabin" Will said slowly

Connor flung his head back and clapped rapidly, his body trembled in silent laughter. An action which reminded Will of a seal.

"I knew you would be behind it"

"Travis was a great help"

"So, how did you get caught?" Will forcefully leaned against his bow, digging it in to the ground, past the dewed grass and through the soil. He was done with archery for the day.

"Katie, who else" Connor rolled his eyes, "Travis has a thing for her you know"

Will laughed, "I wouldn't have guessed by the way he just happens to be everywhere that Katie is, lurking around, gazing at her from afar"

Connor joined in, "That's why he did it, to get her attention"

"Hmm, yes, because nothing says romance like a contaminated flower patch"

Connor laughed and then quickly stopped when something fell forward from under his hoodie, He fearfully readjusted it.

"What was that?" Will interrogated

Connor acted as if something didn't just fall out of his shirt, "whats what?"

"Are we really going to do this?" Will asked slightly irritated, "and why are you wearing a hoodie, it's not even cold out"

Connor looked a Will for a few long seconds, "I didn't want to tell you out here" He said, with a slight tone of excitement.

Will nodded his head, encouraging him to go on.

"Okay, I'll tell you now! Because of that whole Demeter thing, Travis and I had to clean Dionysus old room"

Will snorted in amusement.

"I know, anyway while we were there, we found something interesting" Connor bit his lip and raised his eyebrows in enthusiasm.

Will waited. "Well? What did you find?"

Connor stood on his toes and scanned the area to see if anyone was looking in their direction, the field was full of Apollo, Hermes and an assortment of smaller cabins, all too far away and busy with their own conversation to pay attention to what Connor was about to reveal.

"Okay" from under his hoodie Connor discreetly pulled a bottle out from under his shirt, he revealed it slowly, like he was opening the velvet curtain at the start of a performance.

Will grew impatient and snatched the bottle to inspect himself.

"Seriously Will? I don't want people to see it"

Will looked around the only person close enough to see anything was Clovis and he was fast asleep in the grass.

"Should have told me that before I grabbed it" He teased giving it back.

"To answer your question" Connor replied, while trying to wipe Wills finger prints off the bottle. "Its wine"

Will smirked. "Impressive Stoll"

"Not just impressive, we found It in Dionysus room, in his closet, I mean, I think it's pretty clear that it's his own wine" Connor was basically jumping up and down not bothering to contain his excitement " how cool is that?"

"What are you going to do with it?" Will said hoping it would be a reasonable answer

"Easy, we're having a party!" Said a voice behind him, Will spun around to see Travis greeting him with a high five.

"Someone warmed up to the idea" Connor laughed, putting an arm around his brother.

"Hey, who can deny a good party?"

Will examined Travis, he looked off somehow, his lips were restricted into a straight line and his eyes were distant, droopy, nearly depressing.

"You want to have a party at camp and bring wine? That sounds perfectly reasonable, because, Chiron won't mind us drinking!" Will said, with a fake cheesy grin.

"Do you take us for idiots?" Travis tried to sound perky, "It's going to be a super-duper secret party, Chiron will never know"

"Where would you have this super- duper secret party?"

"Phfft, I've thought this through" Connor looked around to make sure no one was listening, how paranoid was this guy, "Cabin One"

Travis sighed, "Really, that's your idea"

"You want to use Zeus's cabin for party space" Will asked, making sure he heard Connor correctly.

"It's perfect" he explained, "it's huge and its sound proof"

"It's sound proof?" Travis repeated, "That's convenient"

"I think you're getting cabin one confused with mine, I'm pretty sure cabin seven is the only one that's sound proof" Will clarified

It wasn't the choice of his siblings, to sound proof their cabin. The Ares cabin forced Jake Mason to sound proof it. Apparently, their music was distracting them from working out. Which is ironic, coming from the cabin that blast _Black Sabbath _at six in the morning.

"I'll figure it out" Connor said feebly,

Will looked at Connor hesitantly "I don't think it's a good idea Connor, actually its idiotic"

"Well, no one asked what you think" Connor said defensively

Will didn't care, "Alcohol is dangerous at the hands of minors, do you have any idea what it does to your body? Do you have any idea what sort of decisions people make when their intoxicated?"

Will wondered if he was being too harsh, but this was a health issue and health was the one area he excelled in.

"Not to mention, this isn't just any wine, it's the wine of a god, made by a god _for _a god" Will was sure to emphasise the word _for, _"It wasn't meant for mortals"

Connor and Travis looked at Will half angrily and half disappointed, Travis turned to Connor, "I think Wills right, let's just give the wine to Chiron"

Connor kept his head down but looked willing, then suddenly his mood wavered, he snapped his head to Will. Something in Connors eyes looked unnatural and intruding.

"Like I said Solace, no one asked what you think and we don't need your permission" Connor spoke through gritted teeth.

Will was about to object when something crossed his mind, images, snippets from past events, the titan's war, the war against the giants. All played out in front of him like they were happening again. He saw his brothers, Lee getting hit with club across the head and Michael flung underneath a collapsing bridge. Then, He was on Olympus and watched his father as he walked straight passed him and right over to Percy Jackson, he felt the jealousy and betrayal rise in him again. Then the image changed, he was in the infirmary, looking over the endless rows of dead bodies, the campers he failed to help. He felt it all, the tugging in his gut, the disappointment, the stinging in his eyes. Once again he watched as his arrow failed to hit its target, he worked hard and didn't get anywhere. He deserved some fun.

Almost involuntarily Will spoke, "I'm sorry, maybe you're right, I think a party could do everyone some good"

Connor and Travis looked at him with wide eyed disbelief, "Do you mean it" Connor urged

Will thought about it for a second, he knew he didn't mean it, but it was like part of his mind was clouded, like he couldn't look past the good to get to the bad.

"Yes" he spoke softly, practically a whisper. "I mean it"

Connor and Travis grabbed Will in to a hug, "I knew you would come around Will" Connor laughed with glee, to their right Clovis hazily got up.

"Can you guys love each other somewhere else" he muttered before walking away

The boys ignored him, they kept close and in their circle, Connor nearly exploding with excitement, Travis trying to seem happy and Will looking like he was about to pass out.

"Alright boys, tonight is going to be a night you'll never forget!" Connor announced squeezing their arms.

_This is going to be fun, you're going to have fun, _Will reassured himself in a voice that wasn't his.

* * *

_** Okay so that was chapter one!**_

_**\+ Whose POV do you want next?**_

_**\+ Comments are highly appreciated!**_

_**\+ Thanks Guys xx**_


	2. Leo Valdez:The Cat Enthusiast

_**Once again, a friendly disclaimer!**_

_**\+ Camp Half Blood belongs to Rick, not me (though, I wish) **_

**_+This story deals with alcohol, If anyone is offended, I apologise in advance_**

**_A Few more things,_**

_**\+ I was requested to do Percy's POV **_

_**\+ I got carried away with this chapter**_

_**\+ Word count 4,563**_

_**That's it, Hope you guys enjoy (:**_

* * *

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o _**PERCY JACKSO****N**_ o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

10:13

…

"_Crap_" Percy quietly cursed under his breath….he was late. Normally, it's okay to be a few minutes late for an activity, because it takes a while to get around camp. But, armed combat started at 10…. It's now 10:13, even worse, he had it with the Ares cabin and everyone knows not to be late when Clarisse is your instructor.

He was stuck in his cabin frantically searching for his breastplate, and there was no way he was going to the arena without one. It was times like this he missed having Tyson around to clean up his dirty underwear and soda cans, _screw it, I'm dead anyway_ was his last thought before he ran out the cabin door and tripped face first down the stairs.

"CURSE MY LUCK!" he screamed in frustration scaring off a few younger campers.

"Not a great start to the day?"

His anger flushed out immediately at the sound of her voice, Percy quickly got to his feet to greet Annabeth, but stopped when he saw the sour look on her face.

"Who got on the wrong side of you?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes in frustration, "you would not beliv-"

"Wait" Percy stopped her, "tell me on the way to the arena"

They began to walk cautiously to the arena, Annabeth seemed to notice, "Is there a reason we're walking slow?"

"I'm trying to think of an excuse for being late"

Annabeth grabbed his hand and pushed him forward, "You're just going to make yourself later Percy"

They were now walking at a normal pace, "So, what happened to make you so mad?"

"Okay, I was at the strawberry fields with the Demeter cabin and guess what they told me about the Stoll brothers!" Annabeth wailed, using theatrical hand gestures.

"Didn't they salt their cabin or something?" Percy chuckled.

"Not that" she whined, "They planned a party!"

"Did they, when?"

Annabeth stopped suddenly and glared at Percy, good timing too, the arena had been just up ahead and Percy could hear Clarisse's frustrated curses over his absence.

"Was...that… the wrong thing to say?"

Annabeth intensified her stare.

"I'm sorry, what's the big deal about throwing a party?"

Annabeth opened her mouth to say something then stopped herself, her expression softened, "I know I'm always the person to ruin the fun, but, it's because I always think logical" her tone was soft but still held an edge of anger, "I care a lot about this camp Percy, and I believe it would be unwise to have a party"

Percy cupped Annabeth's chin and raised it so he was looking in her eyes, "Sometimes, it's okay not to think _logical_ about everything. You worry because you care, I get that, but sometimes you worry for nothing"

Annabeth didn't seem convinced, her expression was still determine, she gripped on to Percy's arm, "I'm going to stop this"

Percy looked down at her, a faint smile played on his lips. "It's just a party"

Normally, at this point, Percy would lean forward and graze Annabeth lips playfully, rather, Annabeth's expression turned sour and she pulled away.

"You don't understand" she pleaded, "They have wi-"

"JACKSON" Clarisse's booming voice broke the conversation.

She trotted down the pathway towards Percy in full body armour, he caught her eyes, they were shiny, like she was about to catch her prey.

"I'm curious, Percy, do you know how to tell the time?"

"Um, well….yeah-"

"SO YOU WOULD KNOW THAT MY CLASS STARTED 15 MINUTES AGO!"

Her voice echoed throughout the camp and beyond the arena, Campers came from every direction to see the source of the commotion. Percy swore he could see Leo laughing like a mad man.

"It was my fault Percy's late, I needed help taming the Pegasus up at the stable" Annabeth spoke in a soothing voice, glaring at all the campers that had gathered to see the show, Clarisse's expression calmed at Annabeth's tone. Then rapidly fired up again when she looked back over to Percy.

"Fine, consider this a warning punk" she gritted through her teeth, Percy quickly turned away from her and faced Annabeth

"Well, I think that's my cue to go"

Annabeth smiled half heartily, still bothered by their conversation. Percy took her hand and pulled Annabeth close and quickly pressed his lips on hers. Someone form the forges told them to get a room. Annabeth pulled away rather quickly.

"You should go, Clarisse is waiting"

"Oh yeah, um, we'll talk later" Percy ran his hands through his thick black hair, embarrassed by Annabeth's rejection.

Annabeth began to turn away, her mind fixed on something else.

"Yeah, I'll see at lunch" she said more to ground than to Percy

"Okay?" Percy said to himself, Clarisse was already at the arena waiting for him.

Percy half jogged up the hill, tying not to meet her scolding eyes. He was thankful Annabeth took care of why he was late, he could never come up with a believable excuse.

_Why was I late anyway? _He contemplated, Percy stopped in his path at the sudden recall. He left out an agitated groan, "The stupid breastplate!"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

After a very heated conversation with Clarisse about why he didn't have his breastplate, she came to the decision that due to safety reasons, Percy could no longer participate in today's lesson. He was pretty bummed out about this, it's been a rough morning and combat training normally calms him down. But as much as he protested, Clarisse had her mind made up, he hated to admit it, but she was right.

He shuffled his way over to sit with the other "slackers" which mainly consisted of the Hypnos cabin, the ones that actually got out of bed today.

"ahhhhh, it's too bright out here to sleep" yawned a very exhausted Clovis, "didn't expect to see you down here Percy"

"Yeah, well I forgot my breastplate, you?"

"Nothing, I always sit here, I've never participated in a lesson" Clovis bragged like it was a good thing.

"So, what, you're not trained?"

"I know how to hold sword, just stick 'em with the pointy end"

"So too answer my question, no"

Clovis ignored Percy and attempted to take a nap with the sun shining bright in his eyes, "curse Apollo" he silently mumbled.

Percy ignored Clovis, as he continued to curse every god he could think of and concentrated on Annabeth, Percy didn't understand why she was so mad, it was only a party. Sometimes the camp throws feasts and banquets and they were always great. What would Annabeth have against that? Percy played the conversation over in his head, Annabeth was about to tell him something until Clarisse ruined it, clearly he wasn't getting the full story.

Percy turned his body around to face Clovis, who was now lying on his belly, face down, trying to block out the sun with the palm of his hand.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know about a "party" that's going on?"

Clovis opened up one eye and made some sort of a muffling sound.

"Could you repeat that?"

Clovis groaned and rigidly moved his head so his mouth was visible, "Will and the Stoll's were arguing about a party earlier, during archery"

Of course, if the Stolls were involved in anything, Solace would most likely be involved too, "What were they saying?"

"I don't know" he was struggling to keep his eyes open, "I think they said something about using Cabin One for space"

"Why would they want Cabin One? Why not the amphitheatre?"

Clovis looked at Percy like he was an idiot, "because that wouldn't be very discrete now, would it?"

Percy caught on, "They're throwing the party behind Chiron's back?" Clovis nodded slightly, _so that's why Annabeth was so mad._ He had to admit though; it wasn't that big of a deal, yeah having it in Cabin One was a bit extreme, but it's just a party. Though he didn't know why it was being kept secret.

Percy looked back at Clovis, "Would you go?"

His face wrinkled as he looked thoughtfully at the ground, "I suppose, if I get some sleep during arts and craft, I should be awake after for the Party"

"Wait, you have a sleeping schedule?"

Clovis looked up at Percy like it was a stupid question, "Doesn't everyone?"

Percy shook his head and leaned back against the wall as he watched the Ares cabin dominate the others, enjoying the peace and quiet, when out of nowhere,

"LEO, YOU CLUMSY THING!"

Percy, Clovis and everyone else peered around the corner of the arena; frantically running down the hill was a panicked Connor with Leo stumbling right behind him, they were both chasing a bottle that was rolling rapidly towards the cabins_._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o _**LEO VALDEZ **_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me" Leo remarked to his siblings as he walked into the forges. Leo loved being in here, the sound of clanging metal put him at ease and set his mind into gear. His cabin was already well into work, each completing difficult and advance metal work with ease. Each bench was cluttered with an assortment of different scrap metals, wires, blue tack, bolts, gears, screws, nuts and of course duct tape.

A few blowtorches were going off around the place, sparks of light were flying in every direction, chainsaws where going off along with a continuous rhythm of hammers, sanders and drills. To an outsider, the forge may look chaotic, but for the children of Hephaestus, the dysfunction of the forge was nothing more, then a faultless serenity.

Leo made himself at home at one of the unoccupied work benches, he noticed Nyssa from across the room taking to Harley. Leo waved her over, wanting to discuss the sketches he gave her last night.

Nyssa approached Leo with a warm smile knowing what he wanted, "your sketches are very impressive, but, I had a few ideas myself."

She handed Leo a stack of paper, which were full of Leos sloppy drawings and even worse hand writing. He scanned through the papers, looking at the red corrections.

"These are awesome, like, you're a genius"

"They're from your original design" Nyssa downplayed, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"And?" he shrugged, "I never would have been able to come up with this-"

Leo was interrupted by what sounded like a bear coming out of hibernation, "SO YOU WOULD KNOW THAT MY CLASS STARTED 15 MINUTES AGO!"

Everyone stoped what they were doing and fled out of the forges towards the source of the yelling. Leo dropped the papers he was holding onto the bench and followed his siblings. It seemed like everyone else had the same idea, Nymphs and Strays had stopped gardening at the fields to look at the commotion. The Athena and Aphrodite cabins were peering from the stables, curiosity getting the better of them. An assortment of campers filed out from the armoury, plus, campers running up from the cabins, Leo swears he saw people as far back as the canoe lake looking this way.

At the base of the hill, leading up to the arena was Clarisse going off at a pair of unfortunate campers. Leo should have known, on closer inspection, he realised the pair of campers were Percy and Annabeth. Leo chuckled widely at the two.

"Poor Percy…" Nyssa commented, looking at Leo.

"Yes, poor Percy but great entertainment value"

From the bottom of the hill, Percy leaned over and gave Annabeth a kiss, Leo was quick to comment. "GET A ROOM, LOVE BIRDS!" to which he got a few cheap laughs.

Nyssa rolled her eyes and grabbed Leo by the collar of his shirt, "Come on Leo", she sighed dragging Leo back into the Forges.

"But, this is gold" Leo protested attempting to fight Nyssa's strong grasp, eventually they made it back inside. Leo snatched the sketches from the bench, "As I was saying, you're corrections are awesome, but it still needs work, do you have a pen?"

"How are you Leo?" Nyssa questioned smoothly, the sudden change of conversation made Leo uncomfortable.

"Um, pretty good"

Nyssa caught his eyes, "No, really, how are you"

Leo exhaled and allowed his smile to fade, "I'm worried about Calypso" he admitted sheepishly

All Calypso wanted to do since Leo rescued her was see the world, which was great. He took her to the botanical gardens in Beijing, to the Swiss Alps. They went all over America, she was disappointed to find out Madison square garden wasn't actually a garden.

Calypso really wanted to see Rome, but Leo was in no way ready to see that place again. Above all, she wanted to see her family, Leo couldn't control Calypso, he had no choice but to let her go.

Now, Calypso was on Mount Tamalpais visiting her father Atlas, and of course Leo is worried, he has every right to be worried! What if Atlas doesn't let her leave, I Mean, he could trick her into taking his curse. Though, His main concern was what the Olympians would do if they found out, they could send her back to Ogygia for conspiring with a Titan, without a single protest.

Nyssa smiled softly and cupped Leos face, "You shouldn't be, she a thousand year old nymph, she'll be fine"

Leo returned her smile, "Yeah, she should be fine"

Nyssa and Leo stayed in that position for a while, before Harley ran over, "Nyssa, I'm not allowed to use the blowtorch myself"

"I'll be there in second Harley"

Leo awkwardly coughed; he'd never been this affectionate towards one of his siblings before, "So, sketches?"

Nyssa grabbed the pencil that was tucked behind her ear, "You had more ideas"

Leo took the pencil, his head now suddenly turning with improvements; He leaned over the desk scribbling down anything that came to mind. Leo stopped when he felt someone else's presence behind him, he turned around to face Connor Stoll, who was so close his nose was pushing up against Leos.

"Um, Personal space Connor"

"Oh, yeah…sorry"

Nyssa examined Connor up and down, "What are you doing down here Connor? Wait, how are you even here? Aren't you meant to be at the Lava wall right now, With the Demeter Cabin?"

Connor made a sour face, "couldn't be around the Demeter cabin…after what happened"

"What do you mean, after what happened" Nyssa asked

Connor broke out in his usual grin, "Oh Man, Travis and I completely salted the Demeter cabin, Like, everything they plant dies straight away!"

"You did that!"

"Sure did, but the Demeter cabin didn't find the humour in it, so, I'm trying to keep my distance"

"So…you came to the forges?"

"Well, yeah, I wanted to speak with Leo"

Leo wasn't paying attention to the conversation, he was too wrapped up in the sketches Nyssa had drawn, but looked up when he heard his name "huh?"

"Apparently Connor wants to speak with you" Nyssa said eyeing Connor strangely

A loud thud came from across the forge, followed by a hissing noise and screaming, a gas bottle was rocketing through the room, crashing into everything in its path.

Nyssa groaned and ran over to the commotion, "Harley! I told you to wait"

Connor pated Leo on the shoulder, "Do you want to talk outside, things seem pretty hectic in here"

"Please, this is nothing" Leo remarked while following him outside

Connor walked over to a column and talked in a hushed tone, "Listen Leo, what I'm about to tell you is a sort of a secret, so don't repeat this to anyone"

If Connor wanted privacy this was probably the worst place to go. The forge was right in the middle of the strawberry fields, the stables, the armoury and the arena. Plus, just beyond the lake was the big house, Leo could spot Chiron talking to a Nymph from where he was standing.

"A very discrete spot to tell secrets"

Connor brushed off the comment, "have you heard anything about a party?"

Leo shook his head "No"

"Well tonight after campfire, there is going to be a get together in Cabin One, because Travis and I found a bottle of wine in Dionysus old room"

"Wow" Leo said, "That's a bit extreme"

Connor leaned in closer to Leo, "so spread news about the party, but, the wine, I'd rather the wine be more of a rumor"

"I don't understand"

Connor swayed struggling to find words, "I don't know, I just, Like, I want people to think we have wine, but I don't want people to see it, I feel like we're less likely to get caught, if no one has actually seen the wine"

Leo still confused stared blankly back at Connor

"Look, I have wine and I don't want people to see it, but I want people to know about it! Do you understand now Leo?" Connor whispered harshly

Leo raised his arms in defence, "Calm down, I get it!"

Connor settled down, "Sorry, I'm just having doubts if this is still going to work, everyone I've spoken too are really against the idea"

"It's a stupid idea, and stupid ideas are my specialty" Leo joked, "I'm in!"

Connor half laughed, "Thank the Gods, because I need your help, I need you to hide the wine"

Connor lifted his hoodie to reveal the outline of a bottle under his shirt, he grabbed the bottle and sure enough it was the wine. Leo quickly jumped in front of him, blocking the wine from view of the big House.

"Why are you carrying the bottle with you, are you trying to get caught?" Leo was appalled by Connor's behaviour

"I've had nowhere to put it; if I keep it in my cabin someone will swipe it!"

"So why do you want me to hide it!"

"Don't you have, like; I don't know super-secret safes with lasers and robots in your cabin?"

As weird as it sounds, each camper in the Hephaestus cabin has a safe under their bed, with voice activation and personalized traps, "well….something like that"

"Perfect!" with that Connor shoved the bottle in Leo's hands and was about to walk away towards the cabins before Leo grabbed him by the hoodie.

"Wh-, I can't….how am I…." Leo was a loss with words; he was freaking out, what was he meant to do with the wine in the meantime…. He couldn't just keep it under his shirt until lunch…could he? "How am I supposed to hide it now?"

Connor took off his hoodie, "here, just do what I did"

Leo inspected the hoodie and shook his head, "It's too hot in the forges for a hoodie I won't be able to work"

Connor looked back and forth towards the forges and the cabin, "Make something up, I don't have all the answers Leo"

Leo gave the bottle back to Connor, "fine…" he mumbled under his breath

He plodded his way back inside the forges, which was now more tamed since he left; the gas bottle was either caught or ran out of gas. Nyssa was on the other end of the forge, sitting atop of a bench; she was supervising Harley as he used a blowtorch.

Leo slowly made his way over to her, trying to think of an excuse to go to the cabin, Nyssa hated when someone was in the cabin alone, she was a very paranoid person. When he finally reached the table, Nyssa gave a slight smile before questioning him.

"What did Stoll want?

Leo didn't say anything, instead he just stared at Nyssa, which was extremely creepy.

Nyssa jumped off the bench, "Leo?"

"Connor, just…um…" Leo panicked and said the first thing that came to mind, "Wanted to ask me a question about…cats" he said unsurely

"Cats?" Nyssa repeated

"I'm a cat enthusiast…. Have I never mentioned that?"

Nyssa eyed him cursorily, "are you feeling okay Leo?"

"No!" He said a little too aggressively, "I'm not, I, erh, actually feel faint"

"hmm, You do look a little pale"

"I think he should go lie down" Harley suggested

Nyssa clearly didn't love that idea, "I don't think he needs too"

"I really do"

Nyssa hesitated, looking Leo up and down, He did his best '_I'm in pain face_', which probably made him look constipated.

"Okay" She finally said, still unsure, "I'll check on you at Lunch"

Leo nodded his head and paced out of the forge, he could feel his siblings starting at him as he left.

Connor was leaning against the column playing with the string of his hoodie, when Leo joined him.

Connor pushed of the column, "All good?"

"I wouldn't say that, but I can go to my cabin now" Leo breathed

Connor smiled showing all his teeth, Leo noticed that his two front teeth went inwards a bit, "That's all we needed"

Connor discreetly handed him the bottle, Leo immediately placed in under his shirt

"Did you want the hoodie?" Connor asked taking it off; Leo shook his head in response.

"I should be fine, Oh, and If anyone asks, we're cat enthusiast"

Connor nodded slightly confused, "Sure, why not"

"Um, who else has seen the wine?"

"Just you, me, Travis and Will, you know, Will Solace?"

"Yeah, I know Will" Leo answered, feeling slightly honoured he was one of the few that had seen it.

"Hey, thanks for doing this I really owe you one" Connor patted Leo on the shoulder, a little too hard. Leo stumbled forward, tripping over his own feet and fell flat on his face. The bottle escaped from under Leo's shirt, and began to roll quite fast downhill.

"LEO, YOU CLUMSY THING!" Connor screeched at him before sprinting down the hill after the bottle, Leo got to his feet and started stumbling down the hill trying to keep up with Connor. At this point a crowd had gathered from all the commotion, the bottle was only a few meters away from the cabins and Connor was nowhere close to catching up with it.

"IT'S GOING TO CRASH!"

As the word flew from Connor's mouth, it happened, the bottle collided with the back of the Hermes cabin, creating a loud thud followed by a high pitch scream from Connor.

"It's over….the wines gone…" Connor wailed, no longer in a hurry, Leo rushed over to his side and patted him on the back

"We might be able to salvage some from the bottle!" Leo told him in a hopeful tone, Connor nodded his head slightly and they made their way over to the damage, Connor suddenly stopped in his path at what he saw,

"I…don't understand…"

Leo looked at the bottle in amazement, "it hit the cabin with so much impact , how could it not break" The bottle was in one whole piece, Leo picked it up to search for any cracks or even a scratch, any indication that it hit the cabin…nothing, he shook his head in disbelief "impossible"

"Come to think of it…It didn't break when it fell out the cupboard this morning…"

"It must be enchanted by Dionysus…"

"Lucky break…" Connor said giggling at his own pun, "Quickly put it under your shirt people are looking"

"What are we going to do, they all saw the wine" Said Leo, referring the crowd of campers intently staring at Connor and Leo

Connor looked around, slightly panicked, "It's cool, they don't know its wine"

"There not stupid Connor, once word gets around that you have wine, they're bound to make the connection"

"It's fine Leo" Connor half shouted, "Sorry, but, it's fine, everything's fine"

"Maybe _you_ should go lie down"

Connor ran his long fingers through his hair, "Just hide it!"

He stormed off towards the dining pavilion, leaving Leo dumbstruck amongst the speculators.

Leo quickly made his away to his cabin, firmly holding the bottle under his shirt to make sure there were no more accidents. Leo peered inside to make sure no one was around, as he suspected the cabin was empty. Leo crept inside and scanned the cabin again, just to be sure. Leo felt an odd presence in the cabin; He brushed it off and walked over to his bunker. He crouched under to his safe and entered the necessary codes. Leo looked around again, "Hello?"

There was definitely no one around, but he had the feeling someone was watching him…the bottle felt wrong in his hands, like it wasn't made for him. Leo placed it gently in the safe, glad to get rid of it, suddenly the temperature dropped in the cabin and the darkness seemed to swallow him whole. Leo's vision went fuzzy and his mind went cloudy, it felt like someone, somewhere was trying to communicate with him, warn him about something. Leo quickly jumped to his feet and ran out of the cabin; the sudden sunlight blinded him in addition to a ringing that started in his ears, he was completely senseless and shut off from the rest of the world…..then like a flash, it passed over with the sound of a conch horn. The experience left him unstable as he walked to the arts and crafts tent.

Leo couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he sensed something bad was going to happen.

* * *

_**So, feedback?**_

_**\+ How did you like this chapter?**_

_**\+ Whose POV would you like next? (I do two a chapter)**_

_**\+ What kind of things do you think should happen at the party?**_

_**\+ Do you want the Gods involved? (when I say this I don't mean at the party, but I have set the two chapters up so they could get involved with the story but don't necessarily need to be)**_

_**And don't forget, **_

_**\+ Comments are highly appreciated **_

_**\+ Also follow and favourite the story**_

_**\+ Thank you very much for reading and have a fantastic day/evening or night xx**_


	3. Cabin Ten for Vogue

_**Another round of disclaimers **_

_**\+ Camp Half Blood and the characters involving it belong to Rick (god bless)**_

_**\+ Cover art belongs to Viria.**_

_**\+ This story deals with alcohol, if anyone is offended, I apologise in advance. **_

_**\+ Within this chapter I made a comment about the Aphrodite cabin, that may irritate some readers. I believe the children of Aphrodite are much more than pretty faces, but for the sake of the plot, I went against that belief.**_

_**\+ I am aware that Dionysus hasn't actually left camp, but this my own take of the events after BOO. **_

_**A few more things,**_

_**\+ percabeth-pothena requested Annabeth!**_

_**\+ Thank you very much for the positive reviews.**_

_**\+ Word count 3,653**_

_**So here we go, enjoy (:**_

* * *

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o _**ANNABETH CHASE **_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Piper was silent.

Annabeth laced her fingers through the railing above her, trying not to notice Piper. Who was still very unsure of the conversation they just had.

Annabeth and Piper were standing outside the big house, leaning against the paint peeled staircase leading to the porch. Both girls needed to speak with Chiron, they patently waited together whilst he finished speaking with Juniper. Annabeth had just told Piper of the events that unfolded this morning involving the party. After she was finished, Piper lowered her head, her eyebrows rose together and met in the middle. She was in deep thought. Annabeth would know.

After what seemed like a few minutes, Piper raised her head and met Annabeth's eyes, "Are you sure they have wine?"

Annabeth straightened up, "That's what Miranda told me this morning"

"Have you or Miranda actually seen this wine?"

Annabeth threaded her arms around the guardrail, "Well, no" she mumbled

Piper made an eloquent expression, "Then how do you know they're not making it up?"

Though Piper did have a point, she hadn't actually seen the wine. But, she doubted the Stolls would go as far as to plan a party just to fabricate a lie. Then again, it could just be another one of their pranks.

"It's possible, it could be a lie" Annabeth told Piper, "Even so, Chiron should know what the Stolls are planning"

"Why?" Despite the context of the conversation, Piper maintained a cool and soothing voice, "Why do you need to tell him, it's just a party Annabeth"

Annabeth inhaled sharply, slightly hurt. There it was again, the same thing Percy said to her this morning, _it's just a party_.

"It may not be _just_ a party" she raised her voice in frustration, "There's a possibility of wine"

"I find it very hard to believe, that Dionysus left behind wine, after not being able to drink it for fifty years" Piper looked towards the lake, "And even if there is, I don't see the harm"

Annabeth tensed. "Well, I do" she spoke sternly.

Piper walked towards her with a reassuring smile on her face, she sat down on the stairs and pulled Annabeth next to her.

"Has anyone ever told you that you worry too much?"

Annabeth laughed, "I tell myself that everyday"

Annabeth held on to her knees tightly and looked up at Piper.

"I always think of the worst possible outcome and this Party could end so badly, with or without wine"

"That's true, but, all those campers down there" Piper spoke, nodding towards the bustling camp, "have just been through a war, some even two. We all work extremely hard, frankly, I'm surprised the idea of a party hasn't come up before"

"So you think we should have a party?" Annabeth questioned.

Piper slowly tilted her head to the side, "no, I think it sounds pretty stupid, But, I wouldn't stop it"

Annabeth bowed her head, "I have too" she murmured, "I can't let anything bad happen to this place, to them"

A hand wrapped around Annabeth pulling her into a friendly hug, "You do whatever _you_ feel is right"

Annabeth softened, "are you worried?"

"A little" she admitted.

Piper and Annabeth stayed in that position for a while, Annabeth leaning on Pipers shoulder, while she rubbed her back soothly.

A thought came to Annabeth, she pulled away from Piper to look at her. "Why are _you _here?"

Piper let out a little giggle followed by a groan, "I was hoping you wouldn't ask"

"My siblings want me to speak to Chiron about the Camp shirts" Piper sighed, "It's hard to make orange look appealing" she recited.

"I couldn't tell, your siblings, they always look so…" Annabeth struggled for the words.

"Beautiful, pretty, fashionable?"

"No" Annabeth said as dramatically as she could, "They look so _Vogue_"

Piper laughed whole heartily, "I'll be sure to pass that on"

The girls conversation was interrupted by a sudden stiffness in the air. The light hitting the porch got darker, the temperature dropped, sending chills down Annabeth's spine and giving Piper goose bumps. The sensation quickly passed, leaving the girls dumbfound.

"What was that?" Piper asked Annabeth, who shrugged.

"That would be me"

Both girls jumped at the sound of another voice, from around the porch Nico di Angelo emerged.

Nico was wearing his usual dark attire, with a shirt that read 'I see dead people'. He didn't look as pale as he had at the beginning at the year, his Italian features become more apparent. His hair was still long, but he now tied it with an elastic.

"I didn't mean to frighten you" Nico suppressed his smirk.

"Shadow traveling, Nico?" Annabeth taunted, "I thought you didn't do that anymore"

Nicos face fell, "Just don't tell Will"

"Why are you here?" Piper rephrased her question "I mean, aren't you meant to be in the underworld"

His expression hardened, "Yes, I am"

"Are you staying at camp?"

"Apparently" Nico stared absent mindedly towards the ground, then looked up at the girls, "are you here to speak with Chiron"

"Yes, so get in line" Annabeth patted the seat next to her and Nico obliged.

"So, why are you here Piper" Nico asked in the most playful tone he could manage.

Piper grunted, "Trying to get the camp shirts changed, my cabin doesn't like the colour" she gestured to her own camp tee.

"I don't blame them, it is quite…_orange_"

Annabeth snickered, "Not a fan, Nico?"

He made a disgusted expression and shook his head, "are _you _here about the camp shirt"

Annabeth swallowed debating whether she should tell Nico about the party, "No, I'm here to talk about this stupid party that's going on"

"A party?" Nico repeated, "Is Jason and Percy behind it?"

"No, Jason is visiting Camp Jupiter" Piper clarified.

Nico looked slightly disappointed to hear that, "so what makes this party so _'stupid'_"

Annabeth decided to tell Nico what happened this morning, or what _supposedly _happened this morning.

When she was done Nico looked confused, "How did Connor manage to get his hands on wine belonging to Dionysus?"

"He found it, up in his old room" Annabeth gestured towards the big house.

"I find that rather difficult to believe"

"That's what I thought" Piper chimed.

The three continued with casual small talk, until Chiron was ready for them.

Not long after, they heard his wheelchair roll around the side of the porch with Juniper by his side. Piper got up from the step ready to greet him.

"Thanks again Chiron, I'll be sure to tell Grover what you said."

Juniper gracefully ran down the stairs and waved at Annabeth, "Hey Girls…and boy" Then disappeared into the camp.

"Mrs Mclean, Nice to see you" Chiron said from the porch.

"I think I know what this is about" he chuckled

Piper awkwardly nodded and headed up the stairs, Chiron then greeted Annabeth with a kind nod. He gave a questioned look to Nico, who was still sitting beside her.

"Mr Di Angelo, I didn't expect you to return so soon"

Nico kept his head down and mumbled something inaudible.

Chiron's expression altered to something unreadable "Well then, this session is nearly over, get your camp shirt on and head over to your next activity"

Nico did a quiet smirk and stood facing Chiron, "I'm fine with what I'm wearing, Chiron."

Chiron challenged, "It's regulation to wear the shirt"

"To bad I don't own one" Nico countered.

Chiron shook his head, "Well, you can easily purchase one from the camp store, come inside I'll give you a few drachma"

"I don't need any drachma" Nico growled.

"Nether less, I wish to speak with you and Mrs Mclean here" Chiron wheeled himself around the side porch out of view, wishing to hear no more of Nicos excuses.

Nico deeply inhaled as he shuffled past the girls and around the porch; Piper looked at Annabeth and gave a reassuring smile.

"Wish me luck" she joked as she walked towards Chiron and Nico out of sight.

Annabeth waved her off and stretched herself out over the first few steps.

She gazed out towards the bustling camp, the view was breathtaking from the big house. The camp sprawled out so clearly, the ring of cabins around the central green, the arena, the stables, where Annabeth should be right now. She spotted Grover siting in the middle of the strawberry fields, over at the forges she saw two boys talking against a column. Annabeth squinted, trying to make out who it was, it was either Connor_ or_ Travis and- Leo?

Annabeth looked away and rested her head against the baluster. Closing her eyes, trying to pass the time. A scream echoed from across the camp, Annabeth immediately stood up and she ran over to the side porch, recognizing Leos name.

Annabeth couldn't see much from far away, but she made out one of the Stolls running down the hill followed by who she assumed was Leo. Something was rolling in front of them.

Piper, Nico and Chiron were leaning against the porch above Annabeth.

"Is that Leo?" Piper said to no one In particular.

"That's either Travis _or the other one_" Nico observed.

Chiron sat forward in his wheelchair, "What on Olympus are they chasing?" he spoke as if he already knew the answer.

The four of them watched the two boys race down the hill chasing the mystery item. Whatever it was, it was heading towards the cabins. Annabeth looked on with interest waiting for it to collide with the buildings ahead. The item hit a slant and flew through the air, Annabeths eyes widened. Clear now, the item was a glass bottle filled with purple liquid.

Wine.

Annabeth and Piper exchanged glances, they both watched as the wine smacked back to the ground and straight for the Hermes cabin. The bottle collided with the wooden structure. The two boys stopped running and Annabeth suppressed her relief.

She looked up towards Piper, whom was smiling down at her. Nico swiftly moved around Chiron and Piper towards the stairs. Chiron wheeled himself around.

"Thank you for understanding" Chiron called towards Nico, who was already walking out the driveway.

Piper made her way forward.

"Same to you" Chiron spoke regarding Piper.

Piper made her way down the stairs and stood beside Annabeth, "_Oh,_ I understand, I don't think the rest of my cabin will quite agree"

Chiron lightly chuckled and turned towards Annabeth, "What can I do you for dear?"

Annabeth looked over to the cabins where the wine had just broken and then back to Chiron, "Actually, I was just waiting for Piper"

"Very well, prepare for your next activity" Chiron wheeled himself over to the side porch and gave a worried glance towards the cabins, signalling them to leave.

Annabeth waited until she was a few meters away from The Big House before she addressed Piper, "They did have wine" she said smugly.

"They _had_ wine" Piper giggled, "But they managed to break it within two hours"

Both girls were laughing now.

"I should have known better than to think they could pull this party off" Annabeth remarked.

Piper caught her breath, "I'm just relieved"

"Tell me about it"

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o _**NICO DI ANGELO** _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Nico was sitting in the arts and craft pavilion not doing any actual arts and craft. Instead, he helplessly tugged the collar of his new camp shirt trying to relive himself of the discomfort.

The pavilion was a spacious room framed by mosaic walling, excluding the front which was supported by greek columns. Thin white drapes hung over the large entrance, but in the morning breeze they danced around exposing the camp outside.

The pavilion was rather busy today, each bench was overflowing with campers buzzing with friendly conversation. Apart from Nicos, at his bench sat Pollux a son of Dionysus and Clovis a son of Hypnos, whom unsurprisingly was sprawled atop the table sound asleep. Other than the three boys, the bench was empty, as it was every other day.

Pollux effortlessly worked on a clay vase, while Nico sat across from him observing the mosaic imagery surrounding the area. He and Pollux rarely ever spoke to each other, nor did Clovis if he was awake. Sometimes they would exchange, "good mornings" or "it's nice out". Other than that, the boys didn't engage in conversation, it was an unspoken agreement between the three. Nonetheless, Nico enjoyed their company.

Nicos mind was elsewhere today anyway, his head still wrapped in the conversation he shared with his father no more than an hour ago. It was an agreement they made, if Nico were to spend a few months at camp, he could return to the underworld for a few weeks. Mainly just to have a break from people, _living_ people at least, and to see his father he supposed. After a few days, Hades unexpectedly told Nico it would be best for him to return to camp. Nico knew there was no point arguing, he collected his things and left, not bothering to ask when he was able to return.

Nico took his eyes away from the mosaic and looked around the pavilion, just in time to see Leo Valdez enter. He wasn't smiling, which was odd. Leo's face was drained of his usual colour, his mouth was tight to match his eyes. Nico watched as Leo searched for an empty space, purposely ignoring the myriad of space available at his bench. Eventually Leo gave up and began to make his way towards the bench.

The thought of Leo unsettled Nico.

Nico knew about the physician cure, he knew Leo had died and come back. The very idea of that unsettled him, it was unnatural. Leo had cheated death, he had cheated his father, in some ways he had cheated Nico. Since Leo returned to camp he had been avoiding Nico, as if Nico were going to drag him back to the underworld. Like, "Hey dad, don't mind me, just condemning a Spanish elf to death, what's for dinner?" Nico smirked at the thought.

Leo uneasily stood at his table, his expression distraught.

"Is he dead?" Leo asked, referring to the sleeping Clovis.

"No, just sleeping" Pollux replied, not taking his eyes of his Vase.

Nico looked over at Clovis, just to be sure, his stomach rose and fell peacefully.

Leo took a seat next to Pollux. "Oh, you two just look like you're in mourning"

Nico internally rolled his eyes, that's one thing he didn't miss about Leo, his humour.

Leo looked awkward and out of place sitting next to Pollux, he kept exchanging nervous glances towards Nico.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Nico didn't mean for it to sound rude.

Leos expression changed to a look of determination, "Actually, I came to tell you something"

Neither Nico nor Pollux spoke, they displayed little interest in whatever it was Leo came to tell them.

"Have either of you heard about a party that's happening tonight?"

Nico narrowed his eyes towards Leo, he knew all about the party, of the wine and how it crashed into the cabins not long ago. Nico opened his mouth to speak, but Pollux spoke for him.

"Do we look like the kind that would be interested in a party?"

Despite being a son of Dionysus, Pollux wasn't the party type, he was restrained and quiet. Though he did seem to develop his father's social adequacy.

Leo shifted his body around so he was facing Pollux directly. "I think you'll find it interesting"

"Try me"

"Apparently, your dad left a bottle of wine at camp and Conner got his hands on it"

Pollux raised his head and looked at Leo for the first time.

"You're lying" he spoke slowly and sternly.

"I suppose you'll have to see for yourself" Leo said rather victoriously, as if he'd just accomplished something.

Pollux shook his head in disbelief.

"Dad, he would never leave his wine, Castor-" Pollux took a shaky breath, he never spoke of his brother, "Castor and I used to count his collection, there were always forty in total, he would _never_ leave one behind"

Nico found it strange that Dionysus would keep so much wine at camp, when he was forbidden to drink it.

"Have you seen it? The wine?" Pollux pounded Leo with questions.

Leo hesitated "No, Connor just told me about it"

"You haven't seen it?" Nico clarified, seeing through his lie.

"No, but, Connor sounded convincing"

"So what were you chasing downhill this morning, it seemed awfully like a bottle of some sort"

Nico and Leo maintained speechless eye contact, he was lying and Nico knew it.

"It wasn't wine" He finally said, "It was my brass polish"

"Brass Polish" Nico repeated, "I didn't realise it came in a big bottle like that"

From on top of the table Clovis began to move, "- Poseidons nipple"

Leo maintained a chuckle, while Nico looked at Clovis disgusted, what kind of dream was he having?

Pollux looked back towards Leo, "Connor, He's lying"

"Come tonight, cabin one after campfire"

Nico scoffed, "Cabin one, great Idea"

Leo ignored him.

"So, will you be there"

Nico noted how he spoke to Pollux rather than the whole table. Clovis was awake now, dazed but awake.

"Be where?" Clovis yawned, barely audible.

"_Leo_, wants us to come to a party" Pollux told him.

"The same party everyone's talking about?"

Nico leaned across the bench towards Clovis, "Who's everyone?"

"Um-well, the Stolls and Will were talking or _fighting _about it. Then there was Percy during armed combat"

"Will? As in Solace?"

Clovis nodded a faint smile on his lips.

To Nico, Percy and Will seemed like the two most unlikely people to agree with this party.

Leo met Nicos eyes.

"So, will you be there?" he repeated himself.

Pollux stood, "I'll go, just to see their lies"

He lowered his chin towards Nico and Clovis, signalling a goodbye. Then he swiftly left the Pavilion.

Clovis pressed his two middle fingers against his temple, then flicked them away. "Adios"

"All we needed was some orchestra music to play as he left, otherwise, that was one hell of an exit"

Nico looked at Leo blankly.

"Oh sorry, that was one _Tartarus_ of an exit"

"I'll be there" Nico spoke before he could process what it was he was actually saying.

Leo didn't look too happy about that. Clovis on the other hand perked up.

"Just so you can brood in the corner?" he joked.

"No, for the same reason as Pollux, I want to see your lies"

Nico knew Leo had seen the wine, he may have even gotten his hands on it. But, that didn't matter as the wine had crashed and broken. It was far gone.

Leo rose thinly from his seat. "I'm going to get some air, Clovis, Nico-, always a pleasure"

Nico knew there would always be tension between them. He nodded his head curtly at Leo and watched him leave.

Clovis was sitting crossed legged on the table, elongated his arms and addressed Nico.

"Tell me, what was all that '_to see through lies'_ stuff?"

"The wine" Nico replied, not taking his eyes away from the white drapes Leo just exited from. "Pollux doubts they ever _had_ wine, I doubt that they _still_ have wine"

Clovis shifted uneasily. "Wine? What wine?"

Nico briskly moved his eyes towards Clovis and back on the drapes.

"The wine" he repeated, "The whole reason we're having this party"

"I didn't know about the wine" Clovis said confounded.

Then he quickly jumped from the table with a silent curse.

"I have to tell Percy"

He staggered a little as he walked, giving a quick wave back to Nico before exiting. He now sat alone at the bench.

He found it strange.

Strange, that his father asked him to leave the underworld, the day the camp was to hold a party. He found it strange that Dionysus took thirty nine bottles of wine back to Olympus and left one behind. He found it strange the Chiron saw the wine this morning, but said nothing of it.

Nico sat alone at his bench and pondered his judgements for the rest of the session, trying to make some sort of connection. As he sat alone, drumming his fingers along the wooden table, gazing at the clay vase Pollux left behind. A question came to thought.

Nico questioned whether the wine spontaneously appeared in Dionysus closet or if it was left there purposely.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o _**DIONYSUS**_ o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Dionysus lounged on his leopard print sofa, counting drachma.

The drachma were split into uneven piles of eleven, each pile marked an Olympians name. The Olympians always enjoyed a friendly wager an _honest_ contest.

He counted nine drachma and placed them under the pile listed Apollo, from the muses. Then another ten drachma and split them evenly among the Hades and Hermes pile, from Charon.

Six towards Demeter from Triptolemus.

Seven on Zeus from Hercules.

Twelve for Poseidon from Iris.

Five on Athena and another seven on Ares from Nike.

Fifteen from Hebe.

Eleven from Jauns.

Six from Hypnos.

The bets kept coming.

Dionysus placed five drachma in his own pile, for his son.

By the looks of the bets, the immortals had no issues with his plan, excluding a few. It was the mortals, the demigods that were against it. Against the idea of a party. He had to influence a few of them to agree. Nevertheless, the wine was still intact and the party was still underway.

Hephaestus TV blared in front of the wine god as he counted. It showed an Image of Connor Stoll, talking to other campers. Dionysus looked up, his eyes shone a wild purple.

"They don't even know what they're in for" He smirked before changing the channel.

"OO – _The Real Housewives of Olympus, _I love this show"

* * *

_**How about some feedback?**_

_**1\. How did you like this chapter?**_

_**2\. Whose POV would you like next? (I do two a chapter with exceptions)**_

_**3\. Do want the next chapter to continue with Camp Half Blood or should we go to Olympus?**_

_**And remember,**_

_**\+ Your comments are highly appreciated.**_

_**\+ I appreciate you (:**_

_**\+ Please follow and favourite the story**_

_**Thank you very much for reading and have a fantastic day/evening or night xx**_


	4. Hermes Inability to Think

_**As always, the disclaimers,**_

_**\+ The world of Camp Half-blood belongs to the masterful Rick (AMEN.)**_

_**\+ That artwork in the cover belongs to Viria.**_

_**This story deals with alcohol, if anyone is offended, I apologise in advance.**_

_**\+ I have re-wrote this entire story, so if it's been awhile since you've read the last three chapters, I recommend you re-read them. **_

_**A few more things before we start,**_

_**\+ Apologises for disappearing for almost a year ):**_

_**\+ But, I'm back, yay (:**_

_**\+ I had so much fun writing from Hermes perspective (thought I should share that)**_

_**\+ Word Count 3,917**_

_**So, here we go, hope you enjoy xx**_

* * *

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o _**PIPER MCLEAN**_ o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

The camp was up in chaos.

It was now lunch time and every cabin, along with every, nymph and satyr, were all huddled up in the dining pavilion. Noise flowed through the room setting a tone of excitement and discretion; sudden uproars could be heard from every table. The food hadn't been touched and no one seemed interested in ever touching it. Everybody was wrapped up in individual conversations, but all were discussing the same topic.

It was only lunch time and already the whole camp heard news of a party.

Piper sat at the end of the Aphrodite table, intently listening to their views on the party, Mitchel sat directly across from her, his hair was neatly parted at the side, he wore a black buttoned up shirt under his orange camp tee. Only a child of Aphrodite could make an aggressively orange t-shirt, look like high-end fashion.

The table was silent, all were waiting for Mitchel to speak, he scoffed down the last of his Pepsi and then spoke, "I heard it from Butch, and coming from Butch, I didn't ask questions" Mitchel explained to his cabin mates.

"I heard it from Travis, But he didn't seem too happy about the idea" Lacy added, as she adjusted the crisp bow, tied in her hair.

"But, I thought Travis came up with the idea about the party, didn't he find this so called "wine" "

Drew interjected, "It was more Connor's idea, that's what Will told me anyhow"

Piper took all the information in, she and Annabeth saw the wine bottle crash into the Hermes cabin, it was sure to have been broken beyond repair. Yet, the party was still underway; she had seen Conner discussing it with people, if the wine was broken, surely, he would have called it off. Piper started to stir the idea that maybe, that hadn't been the wine bottle at all that crashed into the Hermes cabin.

Piper was taken out of her thoughts by Drew; who raised a suspicious glare in her direction, "you're being awfully quite down there Piper" she began, "you are our head counselor, surely you must have heard something about the matter" Drew hissed from across the table, being sure to emphasise the words 'head counselor'

All eyes were now on Piper, she immediately straightened up, "I hadn't heard that much" she lied.

Drew was about to speak again, before Piper interrupted, " But, if there is wine, and I seriously doubt there is, please be responsible, I know you are all mature and would never make such stupid choices." Piper hoped her Charmspeak made an effect on her siblings. Drew continued to glare at Piper, seemly unprovoked by her words.

"Sure thing, Piper" Lacy replied, breaking the tension between her and Drew.

A younger camper, who only looked about 12 or 11, looked up at Piper, "Your friend, was the one who told us about it" he said, referring to other people at the table.

Piper smiled at the boy with slight confusion, "sorry, but which friend was that?"

"The funny looking one, with curly hair"

"Leo" said another camper answering her question, Piper scratched her nails into the chestnut bench as she recalled Leo running downhill this morning chasing after the bottle, she had completely forgotten he was ever involved. If she wanted answers he would be the one to see.

"Valdez" she mumbled under her breath, she arose from the table and looked at her fellow cabin mates, "Excuse me, I need to go, but, I'll see you _all_ at our next activity." She left without any more questions asked.

She scanned the Pavilion for the Athena table, if she was going to confront Leo, she would need Annabeth by her side. The Athena table was tucked away amongst the commotion, unlike any other table; they were eating and not bustling with conversation, instead they kept polite chatter amongst themselves.

Piper spotted Annabeth sitting in the middle of the table, squeezed in-between two boys, she made a wild hand gesture, grabbing Annabeth's attention and signaled her over. Annabeth dismissed herself from the table; and walked in long strides over to Piper. Annabeth's serene expression illuminated her face; she seemed completely at ease, despite the current situation. Piper knew better, though Annabeth seemed well rounded on the surface, her eyes were tight and distressed, revealing her true emotion.

"I thought the Wine broke" she questioned, with a slight edge to her voice.

"I did too; maybe it wasn't the wine we saw"

"Perhaps" Annabeth contemplated, "what does your cabin think of this?"

"I persuaded them not to drink the wine, if they go" Piper nodded in the direction of the Athena table "what about your cabin?"

Annabeth did a slight smile, "My siblings know of the risk, I doubt they will be attending"

A silence fell over the conversation; Piper knew what was coming next, Annabeth inhaled, "I-I have to report-"

"Report this to Chiron" Piper finished, "I know, but, before you do, I think we should talk to Leo"

"Leo?"

"He was chasing the bottle this morning, with one of the stolls"

Annabeth pondered this, "That's right!" she suddenly remembered, "Him and Connor, it's funny, I didn't think they really spoke"

"They usually don't, but for some reason they were together this morning"

"Let's go find the Hephaestus table"

Piper and Annabeth walked towards the Hephaestus table; it was full of grimy, greased up campers straight out of the forges. Leo was resting his head on his arms, face down with his eyes shut. His pained and strained countenance, gave him an almost, lifeless appearance.

Piper gently placed her hand on Leo's shoulder; he shot up, like someone had placed a dagger in his back.

"Leo" Piper sang, in her most reassuring voice, every one seated at the table had their gazes fixated in their direction.

"Oh hey, beauty queen" Leo ignored the stares, "can I help you"

"Leo, we really need to talk to you" Annabeth stepped out from beside Piper, Leo's face fell into a look of panic at the sight of Annabeth, and then quickly changed to his usual quirky grin.

"Aren't you mister popular today" Nyssa remarked as Leo arose from his seat.

"What can I say, the ladies love me" Leo added before trailing behind Piper and Annabeth, who were heading towards the central hearth.

Piper spoke, "You look like you've seen a ghost"

Leo shrugged, "I saw Nico this morning, if that's what you mean"

"Leo, seriously, are you okay?" she urged.

Leo kept silent for a while, "I was just worried about Calypso, being on Mount Tamalpais, all alone" he drifted off.

Piper detected some truth in what he was saying, but that's not what was bothering him. Piper always found the whole Calypso/Leo thing a little off-putting. She loves Leo, he's like a dorky younger brother and of course she's happy that Leos happy. But, for those awful few months where she thought he was dead, it was heartbreaking, then to find out it was all for Calypso. Well, it took her a while to get on board with the idea.

Annabeth stoped when she got to the hearth, she turned and looked Leo fiercely in the eye, "Piper and I saw you this morning"

"Okay" he spoke slowly

Annabeth looked extremely determined to get information out of him, "With Connor, What was that about?"

"What was what about? Me and Connor?" He questioned confused, no one answered him, instead both girls stared him down, "He came to the forges, to tell the Hephaestus cabin about a party, I'm sure you've heard about it"

Annabeth and Piper both exchanged looks

"Did he show you the wine?" Piper inquired

"No" he answered immediately, "I mean, He told me about it, but I never actually saw it"

"Then what were you chasing downhill this morning?" Annabeth quickly jumped in

Leo was caught off guard, worry lines evident on his face "Brass polisher" he stammered, "It was my brass polisher, it smashed though"

Neither girls looked very convinced, Annabeth shot Piper an irritated look, which she returned to Leo, "So, what do you know about this party"

"It's going to be in Cabin one, after camp fire"

Pipers eyes widen, "Cabin one?" she exclaimed

"Did I not tell you that earlier?" Annabeth asked

This changed everything, a party was fine, having it behind Chirons back was going a little too far, and Having Wine was pushing it, but having a party in cabin one.

Cabin one.

That was a whole new level of disrespect.

"Why on earth would anyone have a party in the cabin of Zeus" Piper steamed, lengthening every word

"I dunno, the space, Plus, I think it's sound proof"

"That's extremely convenient" she scoffed.

"Cabin one isn't sound proof" Annabeth corrected, "It's the Apollo cabin that's sound proof, so their music doesn't bother anyone"

"I wish the Ares cabin thought of that" Leo Joked, "I'm sure I could figure something out, if the Apollo cabin can do it" he drifted off, his head filling with ideas.

Annabeth turned to face Piper, "I'm going to Chiron" she confessed, "Sorry, Piper"

For once, Piper agreed, "Don't be, I'm right behind you"

"What?, you think Chiron should know?"

"Of course"

Annabeth seemed a lot happier now, "What changed your mind?"

Piper looked at the marble building in front of them, Cabin one. "I have a bad feeling"

"Shall we?" Annabeth extended her arm out to Pipers.

Piper gripped it. "We shall"

Annabeth's eyes narrowed at something, behind Piper, a wave of relief showed in her face.

"Thank the Gods" Annabeth sighed, "He'll help us"

Piper followed Annabeth's gaze across the lake, to the porch of the big house, she saw Chiron talking to a boy. The bod was tall and lean, with eyes that shone so impossibly blue, it made the golden glasses he wore seem inferior. The boy met Pipers eyes and when he did the little scar above his lipped curled.

Piper inhaled sharply and allowed a smile to escape her face.

"Jason" she cooed, "He's back"

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o _**HERMES**_ o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**_A few days earlier. _**

Normally, Hermes only had to attend these things twice a year, once in the summer and once in the winter. But, here he is, in the middle of spring, at a council meeting. Hermes being the messenger of the gods was always on a tight time schedule, this blasted meeting was sure to set him back a few good hours. Though, Hermes wasn't the only one annoyed by this spontaneous family reunion.

Since the second war against the Titans, Hades and an assortment of Minor Gods were given places amongst the council, but for some reason the Minor Olympians, weren't asked to come to this meeting; Hermes observed the gods assembled, looking at each individually.

Starting on the male side was Poseidon, who was wearing one of his painfully colourful Hawaiian shirts. Beside him, Ares was using his Swiss army knife to get food out of his teeth. To his right was Apollo, who was sighing dramatically and wailing in self-pity; Hephaestus, who was idly fiddling with bolts and screws, creating wonderful mechanical figurines. Occupying the two seats beside him was Hermes and Hades, who lounged on his throne glaring at everyone with distaste.

Kicking off the female side was Dionysus, Hermes giggled to himself. Dionysus was perched on his throne, plucking grapes of a vine with a particularly bored expression. Aphrodite, was now applying her third coat of lipstick, Artemis shot her looks of disgust whilst sharpening an arrow. Athena gazed down upon her fellow Olympians with an unreadable expression, next to her Demeter kept a firm eye on Hades. Hera, who was dressed in an assortment of peacock feathers, sat proudly in her throne, her husband Zeus sat straight and dignified, looking upon the hearth.

The hall was agonizingly quiet, the crackling of the hearth, echoed on the marble floor, intensifying the awkward silence that fell among the gods. Still, no one spoke.

Finally, Zeus cleared his throat, "I suspect, you're all questioning why I have assembled the council" everyone shifted in their thrones.

"This is a question, I myself, cannot answer" he continued, still viewing the hearth, "as you should all know by now, I have forgiven my son Dionysus for crossing me, and he has been relieved of his duties down at Camp Half Blood"

Apollo scoffed, Zeus snapped his head in his direction.

"Quite Boy" he barked, "Be happy with the punishment you received, I could have easily inflicted those duties onto you"

Apollo sunk back down in his throne. Apollo always had a rocky relationship with their father, the events of the previous Giant War, didn't help that status. Hermes gave him a sympathetic look, to which he returned.

"As, I was saying" Zeus continued, "Dionysus, has joined us in Olympus once again and he has come to me with an idea" Zeus chuckled to himself, "A rather good idea, But, I've decided to put it to a vote"

Zeus nodded his head at Dionysus, welcoming him to speak, "Dionysus, if you will"

Dionysus slouched in his throne, "very well" his droning voice put everyone at ease, "I was director at camp for a long time and though I show no particular interest in demigods, I've seen how hard they've worked. I think as Gods, we should…." He stopped, trying to find the words, "reward them, yes, we should reward them for their successes"

The council eyed him curiously.

"How do you suggest we reward them" Athena questioned.

"Well, I am the God of Wine"

"Are you proposing we give them a bottle of wine?" Hades sneered from his throne.

Mummers of disagreement could be heard throughout the council, Zeus smacked his hand against the arm of his throne.

"That's enough" his thunderous voice shook the hall, silencing the council, "That's not all Dionysus has to say"

"We could turn it into a game, if you will" He sustained, "we could throw a gathering, where there would be wine, to see which cabins can hold strong"

The council looked at Dionysus confused, "Allow me to explain, by the end of this gathering, the remaining demigods will be tallied up, the Olympian with the most children at the end, wins."

"A competition at camp, to determine which cabin can sustain alcohol the longest?" Poseidon summed up, while stroking his chin.

"Essentially, or you know, to determine who among us has the weakest children and who has the strongest"

Hermes sat up straight, "So, this is more a contest between us, rather than the kids?"

No one answered the question and no one needed too, the tension in the air stiffened. This was usual when someone mentions a contest; it was hard for anyone to object now.

Hermes was still curious, "What would the winner receive?"

"The satisfaction of winning, the right to boast, a small amount of drachma" Zeus answered for Dionysus.

Hermes head was still swimming with questions, "wait" he said raising his hand, "drachma?"

"Yes, the minor Olympians weren't invited here for a reason, I thought the minor gods could place wagers, it was my idea" He added proudly

"Getting our Children intoxicated is no way to reward them" Athena argued, "I agree that our Children have done well and they should be rewarded, but this is not a reward, this is an excuse for another pointless contest"

"I agree" Artemis spoke beside her, "These demigods are not for your own personal amusement"

Hera also spoke up, "Don't pass this off as a reward, Dionysus, you should be ashamed" her regal voice was cold and intimidating. Her eyes scanned the room, daring someone to argue.

Dionysus addressed all the council. "With all due respect, I have seen firsthand what these demigods desire and despite your beliefs, it's not your approval. Every one of those demigods long to be a mortal, I am giving them one night, where they can act their age. I will pass it off as nothing but a reward."

Hera stood up from her throne, her voice was harsh and firm, but, she still contained her anger. "This, is a despicable act and it will not be discussed further"

Zeus arose from his seat to address his wife, clearly angered, "What authority do you think you have over me, to be deciding what this council votes on?" His eyes were wild and cruel, Thunder roared all around Olympus.

Hera looked into his eyes and spoke in the same firm, threatening voice she used on Dionysus, "I will not have you make fools of my heroes", unfazed by Zeus, she sat down in her throne.

"You have no right to claim them as yours" was his only response, as he too, returned to his seat.

Ares coughed, breaking the silence.

"If what leopard print over there, is saying is the truth, then, I don't think it's a bad idea" he said, still picking bits of meat from his teeth.

"How could it not be? It's rewarding to them and beneficial for us" Poseidon added.

"Yes, also, we will be known as "cool parents", I believe that's a credential of high standard" said Zeus.

Hermes was still trying to figure out where he stood on this issue. "Are we sure this is the best way to show our gratitude?"

"Sure, whatever" Dionysus yawned.

This was a hard act to vote on, Hermes didn't want to cross Zeus, but he didn't exactly want to wrong Hera either. He had taken many trips to camp, delivering mail and such, but he couldn't see any of those kids wanting to drink. They were all so noble, they were heroes. He seriously doubted all they desired is a cheap bottle of wine, to have a festivity over. But, then again, he could be wrong.

"This could work very well in their favour, as well as our"' He finally spoke, "but, it could also work out very badly"

"This is wrong and we all know it, if you want to give them the chance to be normal mortals, let them leave camp, do something rather" Hephaestus mumbled.

"Now, now husband" Aphrodite's graceful voice chimed from across the hall. "Letting them leave camp, is not an option. Beside, we are only supplying them with one measly bottle of wine, what they choose to do with that is beyond our power"

Artemis growled, yes growled, at Aphrodite, "You know quite well what they'll do with wine. You stupid pristine Barbie doll. Could you be any more insufferable-"

Ares raised his knife towards Artemis. "HEY" he yelled, "Are you calling my lady insufferable?"

"Your Lady?" Hephaestus glowered at Ares.

Apollo looked at the knife in Ares hand, which was directly aimed for Artemis.

"Were you planning on throwing a knife at my sister" Apollo accused.

Ares leaned across to Apollo, still aiming his knife. "So, what if I was"

"I dare you to throw it"

"Are you threatening me?"

"I dare you to throw it" Apollo repeated through clenched teeth.

"Brother, please" Artemis said, "you mustn't defend me, I can do it myself"

Hephaestus sat dumbfound. "what do you mean, your lady?" He asked again.

Ares ignored him, eyes set straight for Apollo, "C'mon on Golden Boy, if you're so tough, show me what ya got"

Apollo made a bow and arrow appear out of thin air and raised it at Ares.

"APOLLO" Artemis exasperated, the twins made eye contact. A weird thing that Apollo and Artemis do is have a conversation with each other, without actually talking. To everyone's discomfort, it was how they normally spoke to each other in council meetings. Today was no exception.

After a minute or so, Artemis leaned back in her throne victoriously; Apollo's bow and arrow vanished.

"S'what I thought" Ares laughed.

_Twins;_ Hermes thought to himself.

Zeus cleared his throat, "Well then, back to the situation at hand, are we ready to vote?"

"Not everyone in the council has expressed an opinion" Hera hissed referring to himself, Apollo, Demeter and Hades.

"Demeter, please tell me you're against the idea" she pleaded.

"Sorry sister, but I see no faults" she said, "Besides, I don't see how this affects me, my children have great respect for themselves. I can't see them attending such a celebration"

"Nor can I see mine" Athena added, "But, I can't just think about my own offspring, I must be reasonable and fair to all who attend camp"

"There are faults" Apollo spoke up, "I'm confused with how this game works, my cabin at camp is quite large, won't that give me and my children an unfair advantage"

"Yeah" Ares agreed, "wise guy over here, shouldn't get an advantage just because he can't keep _'it'_ in his tunic"

Apollo grinned, nodding his head in agreement, "I can't argue with that"

"We will figure out the ground rules, once the council has decided" Zeus said, "There are cabins with also few members, perhaps they could combine"

"That could work, Percy is my one heir at camp, you have a strong son and Hades…well, he has his boy, we three could combine" Poseidon suggested.

Hades scowled at his brother, "My _Son_" He emphasised, "Is currently in The Underworld and will not be taking part in this idiotic gamble"

Demeter let out a long sigh, "Your son is always in the underworld!"

"Actually, this is the first time he's been home-, I mean, this is the first time he's been to the underworld in months"

"Everyone will be taking part in this, Hades, unless you rather consider yourself a minor Olympian?" Zeus snickered.

Hades face flushed red, "I don't even consider myself an Olympian to begin with"

Hermes quickly butted in, "It's only fair, everyone participates, nothing against you, your son or your status on this council, Lord Hades"

This seemed to calm Hades down, as he fell back against his throne.

Though Apollo still wasn't satisfied, "Given that I prefer to take the form of a teenager, I can tell you first hand, teenagers and alcohol, don't mix. Boy, I remember this one time-"

"Is that all, Apollo?" Zeus interrupted, looking at Apollo like he was a pest.

"Yes, my lord" Apollo mumbled feebly.

"Good" He straightened himself, "Now, have we all had a say in this?"

"I don't believe Hermes has given us a clear answer" Dionysus pointed out.

All eyes turned to him, "Well" Hermes tried to come up with a response, "I don't know, whether I'm for or against" He admitted.

"Then we shall vote" Zeus decided, Hera was itching in her seat to object, but she kept her mouth shut. "All those in favour"

Dionysus's hand shot straight up, along with Aphrodite, Ares, Demeter, Zeus and Poseidon. In fear of upsetting their father more, Apollo tentatively raised his hand. Hermes head was spinning with judgments; half of his brain told him yes and the other no. In the end, he decided to go with his gut and raised his hand.

"All oppose"

Fewer hands went up, Hera, Artemis, Athena, Hephaestus and Hades. Each of them looked glum and frankly _pissed_ _off_.

"The council has spoken" Zeus spoke cheerfully, which was strange coming from him, "The demigods shall be rewarded"

Dionysus perked up, "I will talk to Chiron immediately"

"We will assemble again in the coming days" Zeus announced, cueing a loud groan from Hermes, "Until then, the council is adjourned"

* * *

_**Let's have some cliché feedback! **_

_**1\. How did you like this chapter?**_

_**2\. Whose POV would you like next? (I do two a chapter)**_

_**3\. Any ideas for what can happen to our demigods at the party?**_

_**And remember,**_

_**\+ Your comments are highly appreciated.**_

_**\+ You're amazing and I love you (:**_

_**\+ Please follow and favourite the story**_

_**Thank you very much for reading and have a fantastic day/evening or night xx**_


End file.
